


Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a-HOLY CRAP IS THAT JEREMY HEERE?!

by inthebathroom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthebathroom/pseuds/inthebathroom
Summary: "Well shit. I'm an oversized spider."Jeremy Heere used to have a normal life. That went out the window when he was bitten by a radioactive spider. Now, Jeremy is Spiderman, protector of the citizens and all that crap.





	1. Fuck you, spiders. I'm trying to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Spider!Jere fic and I hope you like it! Also, go check out my other fics, Witch Hunt and It's All a Matter of Perspective.

“JEREMY HEERE GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE OR I’LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!”

Jeremy called out that he was coming while tugging on a striped shirt and his favorite blue cardigan and running down the stairs at the same time. That probably wasn’t the best idea, because he ended up slipping and falling down the last few steps on his ass.

With a groan of pain, Jeremy got up and skidded out the front door, rushing towards Michael’s PT Cruiser and hopping inside. He barely had time to shut the car door before Michael took off down the road. Michael automatically made to turn on his playlist, but Jeremy shook his head.

“It’s my turn, dude,” he insisted, “You owe me. I saved you from getting hit in the face during lunch last Friday.”

“Yeah, because we’re friends.” Michael rolled his eyes, making to connect his phone to the Bluetooth do baker he'd had specially installed in his car.

“No way,” Jeremy stayed firm, “I didn’t take a glob of mashed potatoes in the eye for nothing.”

With a sigh, the Filipino boy gestured for his friend to start his music. He immediately regretted this when the show tunes started.

“What do you do when the quest had ended? What do you do when the battle’s won. So many questions left unanswered. So many thing still left undone.”

“Come on, dude,” Michael groaned, “I swear, hanging around Christine has turned you into a total theater nerd. What even is this musical?”

Jeremy giggled slightly at his best friend, “One day you will join us. Come to the theater side, we have candy canes and Glen Coco is getting four of them.”

Michael blinked, “That was a reference, wasn’t it?”

“Maybeeee?” Jeremy said slowly before moving on, “This is The Lightning Thief Musical. It’s awesome!”

Michael shrugged, “If you say so.”

“Just give it a try? For me?”

“Fine,” Michael finally grumbled, listening to the song play. It actually wasn’t that bad. He couldn’t tell Jeremy that though, so he just said simply, “Meh.”

“I knew you’d like it!” Jeremy grinned.

After a few more songs that Michael grudgingly admitted were actually pretty good, the two boys arrived at Middleborough High, also known as Hell.

With a sigh Michael and Jeremy went their separate ways to their first block classes.

~

The day had gone by pretty quickly for a change, and Jeremy now found himself standing in the school auditorium, waiting to be called in for his audition. For the school musical. This year they were going to be performing West Side Story and Jeremy was really hoping to play either Riff or Tony. He doubted it was going to happen, but he could dream.

“Jeremy Heere?” a voice called out.

Jeremy took a deep breath and walked inside. He could do this. He had memorized the song he wanted to sing.

“Hello, my name is Jeremy Heere and I will be singing….OW!” Jeremy was cut off in the middle of his slate by a sharp pain on the base of his neck. “SHIT!”

“Language Mr. Hee-” Mr. Reyes, the drama teacher, trailed off, looking up at Jeremy. “Don’t move.”

“Wha…?”

“Spider on your neck,” Mr. Reyes explained, causing Jeremy to go rigid immeadiety.

A while later, the spider jumped down. Jeremy relaxed slightly, his neck still hurting like fuck from that spider bite. He hoped it wasn’t poisonous. As if on cue, right after that thought, Jeremy got really dizzy and blacked out.

~

Jeremy woke up to see a blinding white light above him. Instantly, he squeezed his eyes shut again. Why was it so bright? Was he dead?

Jeremy heard Michael’s distinct chuckle from above him and sighed in relief. He wasn’t dead. Where were other places with extremely bright lights? Schools? Hospitals? He was most likely in a hospital, because he doubted they would have left him in the school building after he blacked out.

With a groan, Jeremy opened his eyes again, muttering a curse when the light above him practically blinded him. “Why the fuck is it so bright?” he grumbled, turning to the side and yelping at the pain in his neck.

“You okay there Jere?” asked a voice from the other side of his bed. It was the voice of Christine Canigula, one of his closest friends. Michael was still his closet and nothing would ever change that.

“Noooooo,” Jeremy grumbled sitting upright, ignoring the dizziness and protests from his friends. “Why do spider bites hurt so much?”

“Uh, because the one that bit you was poisonous?” Michael crossed his arms, “How did you manage to literally almost die while auditioning for West Side Story?”

“Such is the luck of Jeremiah Heere,” Jeremy grumbled, looking around the room, “any idea where my dad is?”

Christine frowned, “He had to leave. I think he was behind on work or something.”

“But while he was here,” Michael grinned, “he was wearing pants!”

Jeremy chuckled slightly at this, “I don’t think the hospital people would’ve let him in without them. Patients are the only people who don’t wear pants here.”

“And may I just say, that hospital gown really brings out your eyes.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at his two friends while they laughed hysterically. Then, his eyes fell upon a pile of cards and teddy bears on his bedside table. That was odd. There weren’t many people at school that Jeremy thought would care enough about him to send that kind of thing.

“Who are all these from?” Jeremy asked, gesturing to the pile of gifts.

“Everyone at school has been worried,” Christine smiled, “almost everyone at least. Madeline thinks you’re faking this for attention, but Madeline can’t talk. Her French accent is awful.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, “Have they been worried about me, or worried that it might hurt their image if they don’t pretend to be upset that I almost died?”

Michael sighed, “Seeing as you’ll most definitely find cards from Chloe Valentine and Jake Dillinger in that pile, I suspect the latter.”

“Stop being so negative you two!” Christine insisted, “I don’t know about Chloe, but Jake really isn’t that bad!”

“I was just bitten by a poisonous spider, Christine,” Jeremy said seriously, “I think I’m allowed to be negative if I want to be.”

“And I’m Jeremy’s wallowing buddy. Whenever he’s feeling the teen angst it’s my job to be negative and wallow with him,” Michael chuckled, “or at least fifty percent of the time. Jeremy is too angsty for me to do it more than that.”

“Hey!” Jeremy called out, playfully glaring at Michael who was laughing hysterically again. Christine was also chuckling, even though Jeremy was sure she still wanted him to be more positive.

Those were Michael and Christine’s jobs. Michael wallowed with him if he was feeling negative and tried to make him look on the bright side. Sometimes, Christine actually managed to make him feel happier about what was going on in his life, and wallowing with Michael while high off their asses in the Mell family basement was always a good way to make his feelings seem smaller. It may have seemed like an odd system, but it worked and Jeremy wasn’t complaining.


	2. Yer A Spider Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy sighed, not knowing what to do. People didn’t just spontaneously get abs. It didn’t work like that. Did it? What would Jeremy know? He knew nothing about abs because he’d never had them.
> 
>  
> 
> This had to be a dream, right? Yeah. That’s what this was. A dream. Jeremy would pinch himself and…
> 
>  
> 
> “Fuck!” Jeremy yelped. Okay. That hurt a whole lot more than it should have. Jeremy was starting to think this might not have been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait without an update. My school life is pretty busy so that's the main reason. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Finally, after much begging, Jeremy was permitted to go home that night, as long as he didn’t go back to school for a few days. That wasn’t a problem for Jeremy, he hated school anyway.

 

Now, Jeremy groaned as he woke up to the sound of one of his favorite musical songs playing.

 

“You chucked me out like I was trash, for that you should be dead, BUT BUT BUT-”

 

Jeremy opened his eyes and pushed himself off of his bed, yawning. Making his way into the bathroom, he stared at his reflection in the mirror before screaming. Why the fuck did he have muscles? Jeremy was supposed to be a noodle so why the fuck did he have muscles?

 

“You okay, kiddo?”

 

“Fine dad! Just thought I saw a spider,” Jeremy called down, making up a cover story. It made sense. Jeremy had always been extremely arachnophobic. Also, he was bound to be even more so after being hospitalized because of one.

 

“Alright,” his dad yelled back, “Just let me know if anything isn’t okay.”

 

Jeremy sighed, not knowing what to do. People didn’t just spontaneously get abs. It didn’t work like that. Did it? What would Jeremy know? He knew nothing about abs because he’d never had them.

 

This had to be a dream, right? Yeah. That’s what this was. A dream. Jeremy would pinch himself and…

 

“Fuck!” Jeremy yelped. Okay. That hurt a whole lot more than it should have. Jeremy was starting to think this might not have been a dream.

 

“Holy shit,” Jeremy’s eyes widened, “I’m a superhero!”

 

“GET IN THE CAR, LOSER,” the familiar voice of Michael Mell called out, “WE’RE GETTING SLUSHIES.”

 

Jeremy’s brightened slightly, “Be right down!” he called back, “And then we can talk about how you just made a Mean Girls reference!”

 

Jeremy heard a groan and laughed, throwing some clothes on before pounding down the stairs. The doctor may have said he couldn’t go to school, but she hadn’t said anything about Seven Eleven.

 

“Please tell me you watched Mean Girls,” Jeremy grinned, panting, as he slipped into Michael’s P.T. Cruiser.

 

“I watched Mean Girls,” Michael chuckled, “I also listened to the musical soundtrack.”

 

“Praise the theater gods!” Jeremy joked, the grin refusing to leave his face.

 

“Why would you praise Mr. D?”

 

Jeremy turned to Michael, eyes wide with shock, “Do you mean to tell me you also listened to The Lightning Thief?”

 

“I was bored,” Michael shrugged, “They’re okay for musicals.”

 

“Please tell me you’re going to audition for the school musical this year.”

 

Now it was Michael’s turn to be surprised, “Jeremy, you know I can’t sing for shit.”

 

“Lies! Slander! Fake news!” Jeremy yelled. He had heard Michael sing and was jealous of his voice. Michael was amazing. He just didn’t want to admit it.

 

“Jere…”

 

“Micha…” Jeremy mimicked his friend.

 

“No! No nicknames!”

 

“You started it!” Jeremy pointed out.

 

Michael opened his mouth a few times, “Yeah, well you should know by know that I’m a bad role model.”

 

“Oh, fuck off.”

 

“I can’t. I’m driving the car.”

 

“Smartass,” Jeremy grumbled, “but seriously. You have to audition! I’m telling you! You’re an amazing singer! You have the voice of fucking George Salazar!”

 

“What?” Michael laughed, “No way.”

 

“Yes way!” Jeremy insisted, “You kind of look like him too. Huh… Michael, is there something you aren’t telling me?”

 

“Are you trying to suggest I’m moonlighting as a professional actor?” Michael snorted, “And you say I’m the one with the crazy conspiracies.”

 

“Do you have another explanation?”

 

“Yeah. You’re crazy,” Michael grinned, “Should I take you back to the hospital? I think that spider bite messed up your brain.”

 

“No!” Jeremy called out.

 

Michael raised an eyebrow at Jeremy’s outburst.

 

“I mean… I’m fine.”

 

“You sure, Jere?” Michael asked, frowning now, “Seriously dude, you’re acting weird. What’s going on?”

 

“It’s nothing. Just… I really hate hospitals.”

 

Jeremy wasn’t ready to tell Michael what was going on yet. In truth? He didn’t even know what was going on yet. He had abs and, as it seemed, super strength. Was there more? What was he supposed to do with these powers? How did he get them?

 

“That’s understandable,” Michael shrugged, pulling in to the parking lot at Seven Eleven.

 

~Two Weeks Later~

 

“The Human Spider…” Jeremy tried out the name is his mouth and quickly crossed it off of his list of names, “Geez. Why did I think that’d be a cool name?”

 

He had been doing this for hours, looking over a long list of name ideas. He was a superhero after all. It was kind of important for him to have a cool sounding name. None of them had stuck so far, and Jeremy was nearing the end of the list.

 

“Spiderman.” Jeremy tilted his head slightly. “Simple and to the point. Yeah, that works. Better than all the others anyway.”

 

Great. Now Jeremy had a name and a suit… although the ‘suit’ was just a red hoodie with a messy spider logo painted on it, as well as a blue ski mask to cover up his face. All he needed now, was a crime to stop. He lived on the outskirts of New York City. There had to be a crime going on somewhere.

 

Jeremy sat down at his laptop and hastily typed in an access code to bypass the police database firewall. Jeremy had always been good with computers and technology in general, so he wasn’t surprised when he managed to hack his way in.

 

Looking through the information on the screen, Jeremy didn’t see anything at first. He was about to close the laptop with a sigh, until he saw an alert pop up on the screen. A robbery in progress.

 

Jeremy didn’t hesitate before he jumped out the window, shot a web at the nearest building, and nearly slammed into a billboard. Okay, maybe he had a little work to do before he mastered web slinging.

 

Jeremy swung down and burst through the doors of a familiar convenience store.

 

“Don’t worry everyone. Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman is here!” He stared around at the people in the Seven Eleven. One stood out, mainly because he held a gun. He held one person at gunpoint.

 

Jeremy almost had a heart attack when he saw who it was.


End file.
